onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
RUN! RUN! RUN!
Run! Run! Run! is the second ending theme for the One Piece anime. It is sung by Maki Otsuki, who also sang the first ending theme, Memories. In the FUNimation dub, it is sung by Caitlin Glass. It was first used on Episode 31 and last used on Episode 63. Description It begins with Luffy flashing the two peace signs directly into the camera, Zoro and Usopp cram into the frame, obscuring some of luffy's face, then Nami pushes them all out of the frame, with Sanji entering from the left. A still image of Shanks; crew flashes on-screen, then fades to Luffy's younger self running across a blue background. A still frame of Zoro's sensei Koshiro and Kuina kneeling in their dojo replaces Luffy, then fades to Zoro's younger self running across the same background, first at Luffy's pace, then gradually speeding up into a mad dash. A still frame of both Bellemere and young Nojiko flashes onscreen, with an orange grove behind them and Nojiko holding an orange, which fades to a younger Nami, again running across the blue background. An orange rolls into the frame, and young Nami picks up and twirls. Next, a still of Yasopp, Banchina, and Kaya flashes before fading to a younger Usopp, also running across the blue background. He stumbles, and nearly trips before regaining pace and smiling apologetically at a point to the right of the camera. Now Zeff and two of his employees flash across the screen with the Baratie as a backdrop. Fading to young Sanji who spin jumps into the air and does a kick. Nami then comes on half of the screen with an angled down front view reading a weathered piece of paper. Then other half is black. The half screen flips to a side view of Usopp who is holding a beaker with purple liquid that boils over. The screen flips again to a side view of Zoro swinging a large weight in a motion similar to a downward slash. Next, the half screen flips to Sanji opening the door to the kitchen with plates hanging off his arm, head, and shoulders. He spins around once to prevent a plate from falling off his head and the screen flips to full screen with him sliding a plate onto a wooden table to add to a buffet Usopp and Luffy are staring down at the far end of the camera's view. Then it transitions to a half screen pan of the crew eating, starting with a side view of Zoro, then panning to a front view of Nami, a back view of Usopp a front view of Sanji, and a side view of Luffy. Who steals the piece of meat Usopp was about to eat for himself. Back to full screen with Luffy going for the last slice of meat, Sanji's fork stabs into it, barely missing Luffy's digits, and Usopp plants his fork into it as well. Then a quick shot of the three engaged in a stare-down, transitioning to a full view of the five, with the three still in stare-down, and the camera zooming out. Suddenly it transitions to still frames of them fighting for the meat, first with Sanji kicking and missing, causing the meat to fly into the air, then of Usopp managing to secure the slice, but Sanji has his leg hooked around his neck, as does Luffy with his palm. And finally one of all three, mouths wide-open, gasping at the slice of meat which is again airborne. A quick transition to Nami and Zoro who are watching the conflict and drinking sake respectively, and back to the three. Sanji and Usopp are pulling on Luffy's shirt, who is comfortably seated on Merry's head, he gobbles the last of the food, much to the visible dismay of his opponents. Luffy stares wide-eyed into the camera, and there's a transition to a mountainous island with a purple haze over it that dissipates as the camera zooms in. Nami checks her map and gives the O.K., the camera transitions to a pan of Luffy, who is excited, Sanji putting his dress coat back on, Usopp steadying his goggles, and Zoro and Nami looking on contentedly. There's a behind slow-down shot of Luffy pumping his fist into the air while turning to face the camera and Sanji and Usopp jumping into the air with their backs to it with Nami and Zoro in the foreground with their backs to the camera also. Finally it fades to a map mounted to the wall with one of Zoro's swords through it. Gallery Lyrics RUN! RUN! RUN!- Caitlin Glass ''English Credits:'' English Lyrics - Caitlin Glass English Singer - Caitlin Glass Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Endings